Descendents
by Byakkoya no Musume
Summary: Just a story where link is thrown forward into his great grandsons world, you can just guess who his is. Slight blood, so please hope you are not squimish. Oh, plz read and review.


Disclaimer: I solemnly swear…I-I don't own Legend of Z-zelda or Naruto/link (damn)

"Blah" normal talking

'Blah' normal thinking

"Blah" telepathic talking

"**Boo**" Demon talk

'***sigh***'Demon though

On with the Random crap)

**Prologue and chapter 1**

What seems to be another ordinary, peaceful day in the land of Hyrule was quickly cut short by the strangulated gasps of a seventeen year old boy trying to get his horse to escape from moblin forces.

Why was this boy risking his life traveling over this dangerous land of evil? One reason, of course, is he is (more or less was) the hero of time, keeper of the winds and holder of the triforce of courage, and holder of Majora's Mask (Thank you Sgt. Nolisten), his name is Link; another reason is that the princess Zelda was once again in trouble by the leftovers of Zant; who was still alive and was currently gaining forces.

Much had changed since his first adventure two years ago. It was where he met and lost his best friend and companion/ lover, Minda, he lost her to the roles and duties of Queen of Twilli. He missed her deeply, she had been with him through everything, now he wandered alone, once again; Link occasionally stopped at Hyrule to do work on his grappling hook's speed and aim. He kept most of his things from the adventure two years ago save the dark fragment (the one that turned him into the wolf, if some don't remember) that was kept with Minda. He had grown cold towards strangers, even though it had not even dented his popularity among Hylians.

Link came out of his reverie to notice two moblin attack boars were flanking him, and then suddenly pulled off; out of confusion he stopped; a moblin stooped at the ridge shot off an arrow. Almost instantly a flash of pain coursed through his body. Taking in the damage, he grimaced; the arrow had gone through his right lung and was stuck in what seemed to be his rib *poke* yep, definitely his rib. He noted the slight purple oozing; signs of poison; the closest village was Ordon he would have to get there quickly.

-End Prologue; Scene break- now you can get those cookies and soda from the pantry, you've been eyeballin' (yes, I know). .

Link: what have you-YOU HAD ME SHOT!!!

Me: I know :]

Link: Why in the hells are you smiling, I could die from this you know, you even took away Minda!

Me:

Link: YOU WANT ME TO DIE!!!

Me: …Maybe . 'it adds to plot'

Link: Anyway *ignoring the freaky sadist* back to the story

-End break-

A/N: welcome back to Hell- I mean the story…

Link wearily held himself to Epona, struggling not to topple off. 'How long since I have been home. I'll- stop there for tonight maybe stop at Ilia for medical treatment, just need to remove this arrow---Ow!' Link grimaced once again at his wound.

Pain numbed his thought process, "Ah…to hell with this!" He reached down to the sheath and grasped the hilt of the sword; he rested the tip of the blade to the arrow, with a swift thrust Link had accidently assured his fate.

Epona sensed the folly and started galloping to Faro's hut, in hopes that her master could be saved.

On one hand we have Epona in her being a happy pony, save being covered in Link's blood, then we have Link, the kid just about chopped his arm off, and the poisoned arrow head was stuck firmly within his shoulder. The caretaker, Faro, ran out of his house; taking sight upon link his sight were figuratively mortified. Link's arm was almost off, the point to where the bone was sticking out slightly at the end, the effects of blood loss were clear, his once signature green tunic was a dark crimson. He hadn't seen someone this injured since the Gerudos reappeared.

"Gods—kid, what happened to ya'? Faro looked up and down the blondes frame. Link slowly took his eyes off the road and looked down towards the man.

"Moblins…they seem…to be…changing tactics…" Link muttered then went onward.

"WAIT!!! You shouldn't move with those injuries!!!" the older man called after him, only to be ignored.

Link's mind was a haze; the ground was spinning beneath him and Epona. He barely noticed Epona had stopped; he looked and saw the entrance to the village. He also noticed someone was coming closer; his vision was swimming 'I'm going to die here, aren't I?'

"Link!" his name was repeated by a feminine voice over and over. She screeched soon after he fell off his horse.

'My Gods, she really needs to quiet down…I'm so tired. It will be okay to rest here' Links smirked, content with sleeping on the grass.

"Oh my Gods… no, no, no, NO! Hang in there, we'll get you nice and fixed up, stay with me, please!" the girl pleaded with him, much use it'd do. Link opened his eyes he saw…Minda 'how is this possible!? She's on the other side in Twilli' he reached up to the crying girl's face, but was met with darkness before reaching the girls face.

_ Minda's perspective _

Link reached up towards me, it hurt to look at him, and then he went lax.

"Link, sweetie, say something, please…LINK!!!" I cried checking for a pulse, but found none. Silently sobbing, I chanted a prayer to the Shinigami I might see him again…

Death realm_ link P.O.V.

So this is death, huh? I was expecting more of an eternal happiness where I with loved ones…not some black pit.

Something faded in from the shadows I reached for my sword, soon to find it wasn't there, in fact none of my things were with me. I had been changed into a white robe, not exactly my cup of tea but I guess it would have to do. The blur turned into a man with eccentric robes, a small white kodachi was secured with his green obi. Spiky white hair cascaded down to the small of his back. Yellow piercing eyes glowed accentuated his porcelain white skin.

"Ah, Link-kun; welcome to my humble abode." The odd man said with a toothy grin. It took mere seconds to realise who this person was.

"Are you, S-Shinigami-sama?" I look for the courage to continue on, it seemed to keep escaping me.

"Link-kun, someone very special wants to meet you; I'm not going to tell, though; it'd ruin the fun."

Again, like a child with ADD, I'm drawn to his pearly whites, how the hell does he keep them that sharp! "You mean…" "Yes, you have another chance. You are to go to the new Hyrule and find your heir. His name is, Maelstrom, or in their tongue, (wait for it…) Naruto."

"Will he be able to understand me?" Link was worried when he said that there was another language, everyone he knew spoke Hylian.

"Do not fret; the boy will understand you, no one else. For security reasons, rest assured." Link sighed in relief. "Now go!"

Once again Link was flung into another world; he opened his eyes to see a heavily forested area similar to the last forest he'd been in before he had died. Standing up he realise he was still too weak to even move. So he sat and waited hoping something was going to happen.

An hour later a rather large Okami jumped from the shrubbery and looked Link directly in the eye, Link backed up in fear; the wolf then bowed, confusing him greatly.

'What in the world is going on here?' Link thought as he crawled forward to look at the wolf. It was gray with the same marking he had when he was in the dark realm. The most interesting thing was it had a blue eye and a red eye. 'Good evening, master…" came a feminine voice, he had then assumed that the wolf was a girl.

'Why is she calling me master?' he turned to the wolf "why are you here." The wolf cocked its head to the side, bewildered.

'She doesn't speak Hylian, only animal…crap. Crapity, crapity CRAP!!!' Link fumed he'd forgotten how to speak the language of the animal. It had been merely two years since he last spoke it.

'I may not have known what you had just said, but I can hear your thoughts perfectly, master.' He turned his thoughts back to the wolf, twitching, he spazed out all for nothing, poor Link.

'Who sent you here?'

'Shinigami-sama sent me believing I'd be great assistance for you.'

'Oh, so do you mind if I call you Shinde-chan? (to die)'

'No, I don't mind. Demo, my actual name is Midna.' Link looked at her in shock, and forgot to breathe.

'Master are you alright you look pale.'

'Midna do you remember me at all…' he had a pleaded, grasping at her fur.

'Sorry, master this is the first time I've seen you, you might want to ask my mother she keeps talking about what happened to the old Hyrule she might know you.'

'Wait how do you know-' He started scooting towards Shini, trying to regain his bearings.

'We wolf demons live a long time, master.' Once again he was shocked, she was a demon and SHE was calling the humanoid 'MASTER.'

'Please, just call me L-link, do you know of a boy called uh…what was it; oh right, Naruto.' He finally managed to get on to the wolf, how did Minda do it, oh wait she could fly. The Ookami perked her head up.

'Do you mean Uzumaki Naruto, Link-sama? He's such a nice boy, he loves animals, but the way he's treated by the villagers where he lives treats him horribly, I'm worried for him.' Inside Link was seething 'how dare they do that to the future time hero'

'Link-sama if you must know there was an incident in that village over eleven years ago where a nine-tailed kitsune went rouge and slaughtered half that village, including their leader at that time, I think he was related to you, I can't recall. But anyway they sealed up the fox into a baby. From that day forward-'

'Naruto is that baby isn't he.' Link's blue eyes showed pure anguish for his family. They were actually started moving in a fast pace towards the west; towards the village. She didn't answer for a long time, unwilling to tell him.

'Yes, unfortunately. Mas-Link-sama we're here' she craned her head to see that Link was asleep snuggling into her fur.

'I should have him get human medical attention; too bad I can't do it myself.' She pouted, and set her sights on the personnel nearest the gates.

At the village gates two men sat, so bored, and there was nothing to do. As of late, Tekumi and Suyo were currently stuck doing the dreaded evil—paperwork. Suyo looked up to see a wolf right in-front of his face.

'Why did I decide to leave my kunai at home? Arghh!' the man mentally panicked. Eyes darting all over the intimidating wolf, eyes finally landing on the wolf's back, a boy in his late teens was incapacitated on the wolfs back. Finally noting the Okami's whines, "…Oh, I get it, yo, Tekumi, can you lead this wolf to the hospital. Tekumi are you even awake!?" as thought the man known as Tekumi sputtered struggling to get papers off his drool covered face. After many attempts Shini blew off the papers with ease, leaving many dumb founded looks. Tekumi not hearing the previous conversation started freaking out.

"WHAT'S A WOLF DEMON DOING HERE, SUYO?" Suyo stared at him.

"You didn't hear a thing I've said, haven't you?" Suyo deadpanned but gave some KI (Killer Intent, for those who never realised.)

"Gomen nasai, forgive me, d-don't kill me Suyo…" the KI vanished he breathed a sigh of relief that he was safe.

"Suyo if you don't mind me…but, we can't discretely move a horse sized wolf through the village it just screams 'Look at me on my big fucking Wolf!"

At the midst of their arguments the once incapacitated teen slowly sat up gripping to the wolf. He started opening his eyes. The men sensing the movement turn their heads to the wolf. Soon as his eyes opened completely they were gapping like fishies lookin' for water,

'Link-sama, are you feeling well? These men seem to be imbeciles…If you still need medical—'

'Ah, no…I am quite alright now, I guess I was exhausted before. Let's see if we can rationalize with these two.' Link sat staring at the two men, who seemed like they had something to say.

"Yondaime-sama, have you come back from the dead?" Link looks at them "what? Who?" which to them sounded like, "Nani? Dare desu ka?" "What's he saying?" the two whispered back and forth, getting themselves into another argument.

'Link-sama I shall take to their leader's office' she deadpanned, entirely cold with the two men's squabbling.

'Arigato Shinde-chan' he smiled then they were off again, and went unnoticed by the arguing duo,

_Meanwhile_ (Warning very OC Naruto)

Team 7 had just finished their first C-class mission turned A-class, Naruto was not amused. Finally, tired of the awkward silence that lingered since the beginning of the walk home, he turned and snapped at them.

"*sigh* I don't know why I stay on this team. (Glaring at Kakashi and Sasuke, both cringed) Sasuke wasn't even able to hold at least a five-minute duel with Haku, and YOU Sakura-'_chan_', you did absolutely nothing! NOTHING!!! You are all worthless! If you have something to say, prove it! Prove to me that I'm wrong. But until then I'm doing solo missions, alone; don't try it, Kakashi!" he sneered each and every word, biting his tongue in rage as the remaining members looked off the side shamefully.

Naruto stormed off. Admittedly, that was not the best mission Team 7 had ever done. And he had usually held these thoughts but never voice his opinions. He usually smiles and bears with it. But he's changed, because of the fact he was at the receiving end of a ton of miss-thrown kunai, swords, kurichibiki (not sure if right but supposed guillotine sword) even some exploding backpacks as well. Yeah, he needs a completely new outfit due to the old one turned into fabric version of shrapnel. So for now he was decked out in the only clothes they had left, even though they were civilian clothes they moved with ease. He now wore flat wooden strap sandals, a brown baggy pant that held fast around his ankle giving it a poofy look; His shirt was quite complex, the undershirt was baize with a green sash and many leather belts. And to top it off he got two earrings.

"Naruto, please stop, you're obviously angry at us, but give them a second chance." Naruto looked up at Kakashi with steely blue eyes. The sight made most of the team want run and hide; in fact Sakura actually did.

'Kakashi-san until there is teamwork within that mockery of a team, I refuse to go back, they broke a very important rule that day, yes I know. You were there as well, so I should include you, 'those who don't follow rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' The fact is--- you guys are scum." Naruto snarled at his sensei. Kakashi lone eye was dark and filled with remorse.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

"You may be. But are they?" Kakashi turns around to look at his other students they turn their heads in shame. He turns around to face back to Naruto, only to find he's gone 'What have I done?'

-Hokage office / Mt. Paperwork-

Today is a difficult day for a Hokage, just a moment ago a man on a wolf came in there and started speaking a whole different language, he still had no idea what this man wants.

"Hokage-sama, do you mind if I come in?" the grunt of confirmation gave Naruto the initiative

"Leader-san, I need you to lead me to Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde said from his perch on the wolf, Naruto was bemused. He gathered to the front of the office, he stood there facing the man with curiosity written all over his face.

"I'm Naruto. What do you need?" the Hokage looked hopefully.

"Naruto-kun how do you understand him?" Naruto was once again perplexed

"What? You can't?" the shake of the head was his only response.

The man on the wolf looked incredibly happy 'this makes things so much easier.' 'I'd have to agree link-sama' 

"Can you ask him his name?" "Link." They both looked at the man in awe, was this same man that founded the elemental nations hundreds of years ago? How could it be? According to historical records, he died soon after, was this Orochimaru's doing?

"Where do you come from?" this time Naruto asked the question "I come from Hyrule." 'Hyrule was the old main land that fell into the seas!'

"Why are you here?" the Hokage looked nervous, if wasn't careful he'd have the end of that shiny sword of his shoved up his ass.

"The heir to the title Hero of Time, successor to the wind waker, and the sages of old...etcetera." Naruto looked nervous upon this man 'he was looking for me earlier.'

"Naruto, some how you are my last descendant, it is my duty to teach you in the ways of the sword fighting and magic, do you comply?"

Naruto responded with a dumb nod, this was too much for him; the creator of the elemental nations was his 5x great grand-father, 'Oh Kami-sama, so you do love me after all.'

Once again Link smiled holding a golden triangle

"Here is the triforce that is the time hero's, guard it with you life! But be fore warned you will experience all of the triforce users' memories." The look on his face held a minute amount of concern.

Sarutobi stared in shock; Minato would also have been shocked. Never would he imagine seeing his son being asked by his ancestors to train him. Naruto had put the triforce around his neck; quickly it disintegrated and reappeared as a tattoo on the back of his hand, Naruto felt a tingle sensation in the back of his mind which turned quickly into a sharp stabbing; soon memories of people looking exactly the same doing weird katas, rescuing near deserted towns from horrid beings and finally a kind blonde women in a pink gown flashed through out his mind.

He cried out in pain as he grasped his head. The Sandaime stood up from his chair and tried to rush to the shaking boy only to be stopped by the green clad man, his eyes said 'do not interfere' the Hokage returned with a glare but remained close by the child.

The boy was a shaking on the floor, the most noticeable changes on the boy was the elongation taking form on his face, his ears grew pointed, and at this point, Link grew a small smile knowing this was actually his kin; if it were anyone else they'd be dead. The audible cracking and stretching of bones caused to the two men in the room to wince. The Hokage couldn't believe what he was witnessing; Naruto grew from a small-for-his-age four feet eleven to nearly as tall as six feet.

The boy stopped shaking and was calmly sleeping. Sandaime put him in one of the chairs. Kakashi barged in, "Excuse me, Hokage have you seen Naruto? He was angry at the rest of the team…so he left; also while I'm here I was thinking of giving you the mission report, if you're not busy of course…" Kakashi rubbed the back his head sheepishly, Link had one of his elegant eyebrows raised slightly. "Dare desu ka?" His head was facing Hokage pointing towards Kakashi. Finally understanding the question, by the look in his eye, "Ohh, this is Kakashi, Link-sama." Link's eyebrows relaxed, he straightened up looking the silver haired man eye to eye. (Well actually Link was a few inches taller so more nose to eye.)

"Ohayoo-gozaimasu, Link-sama." The look of the stony blonde softened.

'Finally some one I can communicate with…slightly anyway!' Link thought to himself and smiled.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Kakashi-san!" Kakashi was confused he thought he couldn't speak their language (English, but for them it modern Japanese/hyrulian) oh well better for them. Kakashi tool a glance at the Hokage noting he was looking at blonde lanky boy in one of the arm chairs wait a minute, BLONDE!? Kakashi rushed over to what seemed to be Naruto, or what looked like Naruto sleeping calmly in a chair, but those whisker marks were undeniable, this was indeed Naruto.  
"What happened?" Hokage couldn't have told Kakashi the truth even if he'd wanted to. He'd sound like a loony. 'God, I need some tobacco.'

Okay? Bad? I really wanna know! Please anything, even a cookie. Plz T.T


End file.
